Summary: We are discovering that amyloids have key roles in pathogenic adhesion of fungi. Amyloid properties emerge from studies of a model peptide based on a sequence in the C. albicans adhesion AlsSp. This amyloid-like interaction is associated with formation of fungal and mixed fungal-bacterial biofilms. We have 3 papers published, 1 in press, 3 submitted, and 3 in preparation.